


Пламя тысячи солнц

by Prokopyan



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>День подходит к концу, а вместе с ним — и весь мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пламя тысячи солнц

День подходит к концу, а вместе с ним — и весь мир. Огня с каждым мгновением становится меньше: силы Локи на исходе, и волосы его уже отливают не пламенем, а медью. Хеймдалль начинает брать над ним верх, и Ёрмунганд, не к месту вспомнивший о сыновних чувствах, поднимает взгляд от Тора.

Что ж, ему можно это простить: Локи красив в битве. Красив не как мужчина и не как воин, но как стихия куда более древняя, чем смерть Хель и весеннее солнце Бальдра. Огонь широкой стеной накрывает долину Рагнарёка, и в треске пламени Тору слышится смех.

_Локи смеётся. Пламя на кончиках его пальцев превращается в лёд так же просто, как руна Иса становится Наутиз, — его забавляет эта странная взаимосвязь противоположностей. Бессмысленность света без тьмы, пламени безо льда, добра без зла._

_— Ты был рождён, чтобы стать моей противоположностью, — говорит он Тору, выводя на его ладони огненную руну нужды. — Чтобы противостоять мне, когда разрушительная сила во мне возьмёт верх, и Ёрмунганд выйдет из вод. Чтобы умереть со мной в один день, если верить старой Вельве._

_Это звучит как в сладких женских историях, выставляющих воинов влюблёнными глупцами, но Тор отчего-то не спешит возмущаться. Он смотрит, как Локи рисует на его ладони их невесёлую судьбу, и думает о том, что важно порой успеть до рассвета._

_За окнами дворца солнце медленно опускается за горизонт, уступая место сверкающему ночному небу. В темноте комнаты царского сына не раздаётся ни звука, кроме неровного дыхания и шороха сбившихся простыней._

Шум пламени нарастает, и в какой-то момент Тор перестаёт слышать крики. Он не знает, кто уже умер, а кому повезло остаться в живых, но в какой-то момент его перестаёт волновать даже это. Весь мир перед глазами застил Ёрмунганд да знание о том, что где-то совсем рядом на исходе сил сражается Локи.

Тор думает только о том, что должен успеть. Он знает, они все умрут в этой битве: треклятый змей падёт, но он и сам не продержится долго, — плевать. Ему нужен всего лишь десяток шагов, чтобы добраться до Локи, а потом мир может рухнуть вместе с ними обоими.

Девять шагов.

_Локи стоит всего в девяти шагах от него, и эта недостижимая близость кажется невыносимой. В особенности сейчас, когда Тор не в силах помочь потерпевшему поражение трикстеру. Он может только стоять по левую руку от отца и слушать, как тот отвечает на пламенеющий праведным гневом взгляд:_

_— Это был честный спор, Локи._

_Богу огня так не кажется, — свечи в тронном зале вспыхивают чуть ярче._

_— И какое из условий, по-твоему, мы нарушили? — в голосе Одина слышится завуалированная насмешка: Локи не может ответить ему вслух, но ему достаточно пламени, чтобы написать в воздухе «честность»._

_Тор не сомневается: если бы Локи мог говорить, то не был бы столь лаконичен._

_— Честность? Как смеет бог коварства говорить асам о честности, когда сам так часто обманывал нас! Ты, сражённый собственным оружием, должен быть рад, что мы не применили своих клинков для того, чтобы лишить тебя обещанной цвергам головы!_

_Свечи в тронной зале гаснут. А когда загораются вновь, перед троном никого уже нет. Только на подлокотник повязана зелёная нить, подозрительно напоминающая ту, которой зашили рот Локи._

Восемь шагов. Пламени вокруг как будто становится больше, — Тору трудно дышать, и он останавливается, закашлявшись едким дымом. Трава под его ногами горит, обжигая.

Локи продолжает отбивать размеренные удары Хеймдалля, и даже издалека Тор видит, что противники равны. Трикстер быстр и увёртлив, пламя на кончиках его пальцев жалит пчелиными укусами. Кожа Хеймдалля уже сплошной ожог, в то время как на Локи — только царапины.

Но он выматывается от затяжной битвы. Привыкший сражаться магией, Локи не выдерживает уверенного наступления своего противника. Тор видит, как он задыхается, движения его становятся всё медленнее, и Хеймдалль, наконец, успевает.

_Он находит Локи в своих покоях. В темноте горит лишь одинокая свеча, и огонёк её вспыхивает в знак приветствия, освещая лицо нежданного гостя._

_Тор вздрагивает, цепляясь взглядом за расчерченный уродливой ниткой рот, и Локи расплывается в насмешливой улыбке. Его мысли кажутся невероятно громкими: «Великий воин, видевший столь много смертей и ранений, не может выдержать вида зашитого рта?»._

_Звучит почти как правда: Тор не может смотреть на Локи, лишённого своей показной идеальности, и это надругательство над его обличьем кажется хуже всех ужасов войны. Не слышать голос Локи, его ехидных замечаний, но видеть этот обвиняющий взгляд — невыносимо._

_— Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? — в тишине его голос раздаётся до чужеродности громко._

_Локи кивает и протягивает ему листок с заранее написанным ответом: «Ты его сын, ты можешь её перерезать». Затем улыбается и приписывает чуть ниже: «Считай это платой за доставшийся тебе молот»._

_Тор считает плату достойной. Даже не задумываясь над возможной карой отца, он аккуратно перерезает нить ножом для бумаги. Локи шипит, вытаскивая её из едва заметно кровоточащих губ._

_— Спасибо, — возможно, это единственный случай, когда Тор слышит от него слова благодарности._

А на следующий день Локи приходит на устроенный ётуном пир и оскорбляет каждого не угодившего ему аса.

Локи отрубает Хеймдайллю голову, и они оба падают на выжженную траву. Локи тяжело дышит, пытаясь вытащить из груди клинок: лезвие царапает ладони, и вскоре руки его оказываются в крови в самом буквальном смысле.

Семь, шесть, пять. Рагнарёк уравнял их всех. Асы, йотуны, цверги — все полегли на одном поле, все рядом. Разве что великан Сурт ещё держится, подогреваемый огнём бесконечной битвы, но и ему недолго осталось.

Четыре, три, два. Тор садится рядом с Локи и помогает ему освободиться от чужого оружия. Они лежат рядом, глядя на едва различимое в дыму небо, и Локи смеётся, вспоминая давний разговор:

— И жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день.

Из пасти умирающего Ёрмунганда вырываются брызги яда, и последнее, о чём Тор успевает подумать: «Всё лучше, чем сгореть заживо».


End file.
